Следующий уровень
by Gyrotank
Summary: Рассказ, описывающий один из бесчисленных вариантов передачи эстафеты новому поколению Спасателей. Он не относится к какой-либо конкретной Спасателенной. Впрочем, с тем же успехом можно сказать, что он относится ко многим из них сразу.


На самом деле им всем было абсолютно всё равно.

Чип перевел взгляд с группы чаек на «Крыло» — единственный в этот ранний час по-настоящему яркий объект на набережной, чья цветастость резко контрастировала с унылой серостью бетонного ограждения. Да, если что и могло привлечь к ним ненужное внимание, так это самолет, но уж никак не драматичность сцены. По-счастью, редкие проходившие, точнее, пробегавшие мимо люди были слишком сильно поглощены дорогой под ногами, музыкой в наушниках и показателями фитнес-браслетов. Но всё равно Чип пожалел, что они так и не удосужились перекрасить самолет в немаркие тона. Глядишь, многие их операции совсем иначе развивались бы...

Впрочем, это уже не имело никакого значения.

— Пап, мне не нравятся эти тучи, — Крисп показал пальцем на еле заметные пятнышки над уходящим практически перпендикулярно в океан мысом. — Может, лучше уже завтра, а?

Чип со строгой нежностью посмотрел на сына. Если не считать маминых голубых глаз, Крисп был его зеркальным отражением. И характер что надо — рассудительный, но одновременно бойцовский. Хотя по этой его фразе было видно, что он отчаялся отговорить отца напрямую и перешел на воззвания к силам природы. Как там в умных книжках пишут? Отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия, принятие? Значит, уже третий этап. Половина пути...

— Ну, так что насчет завтра? Ну, давайте завтра, а?

— Нет, Крисп, сегодня.

— Но это всего один день! Что изменится?

— Для нас ничего. А для мамы — еще сутки мучений. Ты об этом подумал?

Крисп шмыгнул носом и через плечо посмотрел на сгрудившуюся чуть поодаль группу, центром внимания и притяжения которой была Гайка, скорее угадывавшаяся, нежели просматривавшаяся за обнимавшими ее родными и близкими. Сцена до боли напоминала ее встречу после освобождения из лап доктора Сноу, вот только атмосфера была совершенно противоположной. И не только и не столько потому, что кроме самой Гайки и Чипа до этого дня дожили лишь двое из участников тех умопомрачительных событий.

— Гаюня, мне так жаль, мне так жаль... — всхлипывая, повторяла одна из них, Тамми. Сейчас в ней лишь с огромным трудом можно было узнать ту ненароком повстречавшуюся Спасателям молодую игривую белочку. Возраст и полные опасностей приключения мало-помалу взяли своё. Также, подозревал Чип, немалую роль в ее увядании сыграла совместная жизнь со Спарки, чья забывчивость из изюминки и пунктика постепенно превратилась в проблему и вот-вот грозила стать настоящим бичом. Но по-настоящему сокрушительным ударом стал, несомненно, Гаечкин диагноз...

— Не надо, Тамми, ты не виновата, — ласково увещевала ее мышка, которой, и это было видно невооруженным глазом, стоило огромных усилий не то, что улыбаться, а вообще держать голову прямо. — Никто из нас не виноват. Ну, кроме меня, разве что...

Головные боли мучили Гайку давно. Изготовление, ремонт и модернизация оборудования для Спасателей, Малой центральной больницы и нескольких звериных отрядов из соседних городов, посчитавших за честь получить благословение на борьбу с преступностью от самого бывшего Первого бурундука, требовало столько времени и сил, что без капибарьих доз кофеина обойтись было просто нереально. Но когда к ней за помощью от лица своей безымянной организации обратился старый знакомый Рокфора, секретный лемминг Матиас Шельм, стало ясно, что всё это были цветочки и детские шалости. Шельм приходил к Гайке с тем, что оказывалось не по зубам многочисленным штатным и еще более многочисленным внештатным инженерам его конторы; с тем, что требовало не просто ума, но гениальности. И максимальной концентрации. И капибарьих доз энергетиков покрепче...

«Ты себя убьешь! Загонишь вусмерть!» — причитала Тамми всякий раз, когда изучала очередную Гаечкину кардиограмму или результаты анализа крови. «Пустяки, — отмахивалась мышка. — И потом, они во мне нуждаются». Впрочем, эта нужда была обоюдной. Гайке нравилось работать на Шельма, подкидывавшего ей задачи качественно нового уровня и всякий раз повышавшего планку, будто вопрошая: «А с этим справишься?» И она справлялась, отринув усталость, головные боли и приступы тремора, подчас заставлявшие ее брать карандаш или отвертку двумя руками. Но когда практически каждый прием пищи начал сопровождаться неудержимой тошнотой, Тамми подняла всю команду на уши, и они чуть ли не насильно отвезли изобретательницу в МЦБ, где ей среди прочего сделали томографию. Диагноз прозвучал, как приговор: злокачественная неоперабельная опухоль в левом полушарии головного мозга, в непосредственной близости и даже частично вокруг имплантированного в рамках проекта ЛАН микрочипа.

— Неправда! Это всё они! Они до тебя всё-таки добрались! Клянусь, я тоже до них доберусь! — сквозь слезы, но непоколебимо произнесла Цифра, сестра-близнец Криспа, имея в виду встроенный в чип механизм самоуничтожения. По логике вещей точечный электрошок, выведший из строя микросхему, отключил и его, в противном случае Гайка погибла бы давным-давно от вызванного дистанционным сигналом микровзрыва мозга. Но, узнав диагноз, Гайка не удержалась и печально пошутила, что «Черный стол» всё-таки ее достал. И теперь страшно об этом жалела.

— Не надо, Циферка, не горячись, — сказала она, чуть отстраняясь и глядя дочери в глаза. — С ними давно покончено, они повержены и больше никому не причинят зла.

— Неправда! Я чую! Они затаились! — упрямствовала Цифра. Гайка собралась было сделать дочери строгое внушение, но вместо этого зажмурилась, стиснула зубы и качнулась в противоположную от нее сторону. К счастью, там было, на кого опереться.

— Держу! — объявил юный бурундук с неестественно большими ушами, желтоватыми белками глаз и поистине молниеносной реакцией, позволившей ему схватить Гайку за локоть еще до того, как она по-настоящему потеряла равновесие.

— Я тоже держу! — заявил круглолицый подросток-полевка, чья относительная неповоротливость с лихвой компенсировалась его габаритами, которым позавидовал бы иной сумоист. Вот и сейчас ему достаточно было сделать маленький шаг в сторону, чтобы сыграть роль полноценной подушки безопасности.

— Не толкайся! — крикнул ему бурундук, которому резко стало мало места.

— Сам не толкайся! — огрызнулся крепыш.

— Юз! Дэйз! Прекратите сейчас же! — призвала к порядку Тамми. — Нашли время и место!

Юнцы потупились и исподлобья обменялись сердитыми взглядами, в которых читалось «Это всё из-за тебя!» У Чипа аж ёкнуло сердце: настолько эта парочка в этот момент походила на них с Дейлом в молодости. Недаром говорят, что гены — страшная сила. Вот и Дэйз унаследовал от отца не только выпуклый нос, но и взрывной темперамент, да и Юустолейпя, для родных и близких Юз, которого Рокфор во время оно отрекомендовал как своего потерянного и чудесным образом найденного финского племянника, кротким нравом не отличался. Правда, для северной рыжей полевки он был чересчур крупен и широколиц, что наводило на мысль об их гораздо более близком родстве, чем позволил себе признать австралиец. Впрочем, учитывая богатую историю и обширную географию его путешествий, его внебрачных потомков наверняка минимум на десять команд Спасателей хватило бы...

— Ничего, Тамми, порядок, — восстановившая равновесие и открывшая глаза Гайка одарила подставившую плечи парочку теплой, пусть и несколько кривоватой улыбкой. — Спасибо вам.

— Всегда пожалуйста, тетя Гайка! — радостно отозвались Юз и Дэйз. Тамми неодобрительно поджала губы, но отложила на потом воспитательную беседу, в необходимости которой не было никаких сомнений. Конечно, никакие ее слова не могли полностью обуздать пылкий и задорный молодняк, но если кто и мог на них хоть как-то повлиять и сориентировать в направлении истинного пути, то лишь она. Во всяком случае, ей точно не надо было предварительно завоевывать их доверие и уважение. Юустолейпя, хоть и вел до попадания в команду бродячий образ жизни, не смел ослушаться заветов и наставлений Рокфора, а Дэйза Тамми вообще в буквальном смысле выкормила и вырастила, ведь его мама его появления на свет не пережила.

«Чип, ты был прав! Мои изобретения убивают!» — без конца повторяла Гайка в тот и несколько последующих дней. Робкие возражения ее мужа, что Фоксглав сама горячо настаивала на постройке и применении к ним с Дейлом геноскрещивателя, созданного по образу и подобию нимнуловского фономелковатора, и что смерть при родах, увы, не такое уж и редкое явление даже среди представителей изначально генетически совместимых видов, не помогали и не утешали совершенно. Почти такая же истерика охватила изобретательницу, когда она узнала, что из нее сделали ликвидатора абсолютной надежности, однако в этот раз в ее распоряжении не было спасительной соломинки в виде контролировавшего все ее мысли и чувства микрочипа. Она уже вплотную подошла к тому, чтобы наложить на себя руки, но тут вмешался пребывавший почти неделю в шоке и прострации Дейл. Он приказал Рокфору выбить запертую и забаррикадированную дверь мастерской, после чего вошел туда с сыном на руках и, показав младенца полубезумно таращившейся на него Гайке, сказал лишь одну фразу: «Спасибо тебе за Дэйза». Впоследствии Гайка неоднократно говорила, что это лучшее, что она слышала в своей жизни. Чипа это несколько коробило, но он не жаловался.

— Да уж, — Гайка мотнула головой, убеждаясь, что приступ миновал. — Так еще не накатывало. Не ровен час, вообще стоять не смогу. Надо поторапливаться. Согласны?

Провожающие были согласны с чем угодно, но не с этим, однако вслух возражать никто не стал. Все возражения уже были высказаны в ходе долгих обстоятельных бесед, споров и скандалов с перебранками. С Гайкой вопрос был закрыт и исчерпан.

А вот с ее попутчиком...

— Может, ты всё-таки уговоришь папу? — с робкой мольбой спросила Циферка, заглядывая маме в глаза. — У него же в порядке всё, ему это незачем делать. Пожалуйста...

— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! — поддержали ее воззвание Дэйз, Юз и Крисп. Гайка рефлекторно посмотрела на Чипа, и тот буквально сразу же оказался в центре всеобщего внимания. «Ну, началось, — подумал бурундук, сжав губы и окидывая взглядом выжидающе уставившуюся на него команду. — Как маленькие, право слово...» Для него эта тема была закрыта давным-давно, и у него не было ни желания, ни, если уж на то пошло, сил заходить сейчас на новый круг. Увы, избежать этого можно было бы, лишь покинув Штаб тайно, под покровом ночи, оставив остальным душещипательное прощальное письмо. Но Гайка была против, да и у Чипа, хоть он и выдвинул эту идею, не лежала к такому душа. Проводы были нужны, даже необходимы. Но, боже правый, как же они были тяжелы...

— Послушайте, дети, — прочистив горло, начал Чип. Он не боялся никого покоробить своим обращением, поскольку все остальные взрослые хранили молчание. Гайка была в курсе дела, Тамми знала Чипа достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что спорить бесполезно, а Спарки отрешенно думал о чём-то своем. — Если вы думаете, что это решение далось мне легко, и что я в восторге от происходящего, то вы глубоко заблуждаетесь... Нет-нет, молчите! Дайте мне договорить! Спасибо. Так вот, поверьте, я люблю вас всех. Вы все — мои дети. Наши дети. Я бы отдал многое, практически всё на свете, что угодно, лишь бы быть с вами. Но я не могу отдать за это вашу маму. Только не ее. Никогда. Ни за что на свете.

Дэйз прикусил губу. Циферка всхлипнула. Юз шумно вытер нос ладонью. Крисп сглотнул подкативший к горлу ком и севшим голосом сказал:

— Но мы ведь и не требуем...

— Вы — нет, — согласно кивнул Чип. — Сама жизнь требует. Но, — он посмотрел на полуприкрывшую глаза от света и усталости жену, — этого не будет. Я не отступлюсь. Нас ничто не разлучит. Даже смерть.

— Господи, папа, пожалуйста...

— Что «господи, папа, пожалуйста»?

— Не говори так, это... это ужасно...

— Крисп, не позорься! — Чип повысил голос. — И меня не позорь. Я тебя не так воспитывал. Не этому учил.

— Нет! Не учил! Ты не учил меня, что делать, если... если вы...

— Крисп, — Чип сжал ладонью плечо сына, — это тяжело, я знаю. Но я также знаю, что бывает и хуже. Я потерял родителей, когда был вдвое младше тебя. У меня очень долго не было в жизни ни цели, ни смысла. Они появились, только когда я встретил сперва дядю Дейла, потом дядю Рокки с дядей Вжиком и, наконец, твою маму. Вам с сестрой в этом плане повезло гораздо больше. С одной стороны. Но с другой стороны, вам придется гораздо труднее, чем нам — вам надо двигаться дальше. К новым, так и не взятым нами высотам. Путь длинный, так что чем раньше начнете, тем больше шансов достичь цели. Поэтому самое время передать бразды правления вам.

— Но ведь для этого не обязательно...

— Для этого — нет. Но для того, чтобы быть с твоей мамой...

— Но ты же ведь с ней не будешь! — Крисп в отчаянии топнул ногой. — Вы будете не друг с другом, вы... вас же вообще не будет!

— Ну, это, положим, не факт, но даже если так, то мы не будем порознь. И это главное.

— А мы, значит, нет?

На этот вопрос устраивающего обе стороны ответа не существовало, поэтому Чип его обошел.

— Я не могу без нее, Крисп.

— А без нас, значит, можешь?

— Ты только что убеждал меня, что мы с мамой не будем вместе, поскольку перестанем существовать. Значит, мы и без вас не будем. Логично?

Чип рассчитывал поставить сына в тупик, но тот доказал, что не хуже отца умеет избегать риторических ловушек.

— Не притворяйся! Ты понимаешь, о чём я! Ты не можешь с нами так поступать! Это неправильно!

— А вы, значит, можете так со мной поступать?!

В голосе Чипа было столько злости и отчаяния, что Крисп невольно отшатнулся и обескуражено моргнул.

— Ты... ты о чём?

— Вы думали, каково мне будет жить без нее? Что я буду чувствовать? Как буду себя вести? Смогу ли есть, спать, читать, делать хоть что-нибудь вообще? Я уже терял ее. Уже считал ее мертвой. Это было ужасно. Тетя Тамми всё помнит, она подтвердит.

— Я тоже всё помню, — подал голос Спарки. — Я застал это время. Всё могу подтвердить.

— Само собой, Спарки, конечно. Видишь, Крисп, дядя Спарки тоже может всё тебе подтвердить.

— Что подтвердить? — недоуменно спросил Спарки.

— Неважно, это я так. Короче говоря, я не хочу проходить через это снова и отравлять своими страданиями вам жизнь. Не хочу быть не помощником, а обузой. Я принял решение. Оно окончательное. Смиритесь с ним. Примите его. Отпустите меня. Пожалуйста.

Чип употреблял множественное число, но неотрывно смотрел на сына, дышавшего так тяжело, как будто бежал марафон. Все остальные молчали, стараясь не шевелиться и пореже моргать. Они стояли плотной группой, но на самом деле были двумя армиями, выстроившимися в шеренгу друг напротив друга и ждущими, чем завершится разговор их съехавшихся в центре поля намеченной брани полководцев. Хотя на самом деле всё было гораздо драматичнее. Это был разговор не просто соперников, не просто отца и сына. Это был разговор прошлого с будущим.

— Папа...

— Пожалуйста, Крисп, — от былой резкости Чипа не осталось и следа. Он говорил с сыном, как с равным. Более того, он вверял ему свою судьбу. Просил благословения. И Крисп, как бы ему ни хотелось ему отказать, чувствовал, что он это сделать не в силах. Не в состоянии. Не в праве.

— Я люблю тебя, папа.

— Я тебя тоже, сынок, — Чип развел руки и собирался сделать шаг вперед, чтобы обнять сына, но Крисп опередил его, прямо-таки прыгнув навстречу, чуть не сбив с ног и заставив несколько секунд хватать ртом воздух. «То ли он сильней, чем выглядит, то ли я уже удары не держу», — подумал Чип, которому стоило больших усилий не расплакаться. Он ощущал себя мастером, которого превзошел любимый ученик. Конечно, это произошло еще и потому, что он сам сдал позиции. Но главное оставалось неизменным: он отдавал команду Спасателей в надежные руки. В родные руки. Он жил не напрасно. И уход его тоже напрасным не будет.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — сказал Крисп, отстраняясь и отступая на шаг, дав тем самым понять, что дорога открыта. — Мне будет очень, очень сильно тебя не хватать. Вас не хватать, вас обоих, — быстро поправился он, повернувшись к подошедшей к ним Гайке. За нею с торжественной мрачной неспешностью приблизились и все остальные. Чип не без удовольствия отметил, что они держатся лучше, чем он предполагал. Конечно, будни борьбы со злом накладывают отпечаток, лишают иллюзий и закаляют характер, но, как ни крути, для младших это было первое испытание такого рода. Ведь они впервые имели возможность лично проводить в последний путь тех, кто им дорог...

Чип закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и ненадолго задержал дыхание. В отличие от родных и приемных детей, которые тогда либо были слишком малы, либо отсутствовали, он помнил все потери и прощания, будто они были вчера. Похороны Фоксглав. Гибель предотвратившего ценой своей жизни атомный взрыв Дейла. Короткое сухое сообщение Шельма о том, что ушедший с ним на секретное задание особой важности Рокфор никогда больше в Штаб не вернется. Прозаическая, но ничуть не менее горестная смерть Вжика от старости... Нет, вот это они уже все застали в сознательном возрасте. Но там не было ни драматизма, ни надрыва. Вжик предчувствовал, что его время выходит. Подготовился сам, отдал все необходимые распоряжения друзьям. Сделал всё, чтобы как можно быстрее разбавить неизбежный стресс рутиной. И это сработало. Да, было грустно. Тяжело. Траурно. Но вместе с тем — торжественно. Степенно. С твердым ощущением, что так и должно быть. Что это не трагедия, а закономерное завершение богатого на события и свершения жизненного пути. Чип втайне мечтал уйти из жизни именно так. Но у жизни на этот счет были свои соображения...

— Порядок? — услышал он голос жены и ощутил прикосновение ее пальцев к ладони.

— Порядок, — уверенно ответил Чип. Взяв Гайку за руку, он направился к «Крылу», но, не сделав и пары шагов, резко затормозил, развернулся и снял куртку. — Чуть не забыл. Сынок, это тебе.

Крисп был умен, хорошо знал своего отца и предвидел этот его жест заранее, но всё равно не смог сдержать трепета и дрожи. Он знал историю этой куртки, и что она значит для его родителей, и прекрасно понимал, чем она является сейчас. Поэтому он оглянулся и посмотрел на друзей, и лишь получив от них единогласное одобрение, взял куртку и тут же надел прямо поверх толстовки. Даже молнию, хотя было тепло, застегнул, дабы показать, что отдавать ее не намерен. Чип одобрительно кивнул, и они с Гайкой продолжили путь к самолету. Крисп заставил себя подождать, пока они отойдут хотя бы на человеческий фут, и лишь тогда двинулся следом, старательно выдерживая дистанцию. Остальные делали то же самое, только относительно него. Провожаемые, главный провожающий и просто провожающие. Это было логично, но что-то всё-таки было не так...

— Твое место рядом с ним, — шепнул Дэйз в самое ухо Цифре.

— Думаешь? — неуверенно переспросила та.

— Правильно! Ты же их дочь или кто? — подбодрил ее Юустолейпя.

— Это понятно, но...

— Циферка, иди, — подключилась Тамми. Обуреваемая сомнениями мышка посмотрела на родителей, но те, казалось, не слышали и не видели ничего вокруг. Или сознательно не реагировали, предоставляя детям возможность самим решать возникающие вопросы. Крисп пришел к такому же выводу, обернулся и махнул сестре рукой, полуприглашая, полувеля присоединиться к нему. Цифра так и сделала, и симметрия поколений стала полной.

Сложно было судить, задумывали ли Чип с Гайкой всё именно так, но, когда у трапа они обернулись, их губы невольно расплылись в улыбках. Все решили, что они собираются что-то сказать, но время слов, похоже, прошло, и супруги, так и не проронив ни слова, начали взбираться по широкой пластиковой лестнице от человеческого детского конструктора. Чип, конечно, всё еще был способен одним махом запрыгнуть в кабину с земли, а вот Гайке былая прыть была уже не по плечу, поэтому муж из солидарности разделил с ней подъем. И, как оказалось, не зря, так как пару раз нога мышки соскальзывала со сделанных закругленными для безопасности малышей ступенек, и если бы не державший ее под локоть Чип, всерьез рисковала свалиться на землю.

— Господи, мамочка! Да ты ж на ногах не стоишь! Как же ты полет перенесешь? — запричитала Цифра. Скажи это Крисп, Чип решил бы, что его сын не в себе, но дочери он некоторую эмоциональную алогичность простил, поэтому бросил через плечо ровным голосом: — Всё будет нормально. В крайнем случае, я поведу.

— Да, им же недолго ле... — Юустолейпя осекся, недоговорив, но сказано было достаточно, чтобы Цифра вздрогнула, опустила голову и на ощупь взяла Криспа за ладонь, крепко-прекрепко ее стиснув.

«Как хорошо, что они брат и сестра», — подумал Дэйз, с неприкрытым осуждением косясь на Юза. Юз, что характерно, подумал о том же и как раз бросил взгляд в его сторону. В итоге они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, будто в зеркало, быстро отвернулись и стали смотреть на то, как Чип помогает Гайке устроиться поудобнее и пристегнуться. Гайка двигалась вяло и смотрела вокруг несколько отрешенно, но стоило Чипу включить двигатели, как она, будто выйдя из транса, встрепенулась, выключила двигатели обратно и, сняв с головы очки, помахала ими дочери:

— Циферка, чуть не забыла! Возьми! Это тебе!

Отпустив руку брата, юная мышка подошла к самолету, надела взятые очки, благодарно погладила протянутую руку матери ладонью... А потом запрыгнула на второй ряд сидений «Крыла», крепко-крепко ухватилась за борт и пронзительно закричала:

— НЕТ! ВЫ НИКУДА НЕ ПОЛЕТИТЕ! Я НЕ ОТПУЩУ ВАС! НИ ЗА ЧТО НА СВЕТЕ!

— Дочка! Что с тобой?! Что на тебя нашло?! — через плечо спросила Гайка. Чип затянул ремни чуть туже, чем она пристегивалась обычно, и её подвижность была сильно ограничена.

— Вылезайте! Спускайтесь! Сейчас же! — вместо ответов потребовала Цифра.

— Циферка, успокойся... — гораздо менее стесненный в движениях Чип хотел положить руку ей на плечо, но Цифра грубо оттолкнула ее локтем.

— Циферка, послушай... — попыталась вмешаться Тамми, но она и остальные двинувшиеся было к «Крылу» наткнулись как на стену на выставленную в их сторону ладонь Криспа и нехотя остановились. Цифра признала неформальное лидерство брата гораздо раньше, поэтому, продолжая активно игнорировать родителей, воззвала к нему: — Крисп, скажи им! Убеди! Останови! Не стой как истукан, ну! СДЕЛАЙ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ!

Не опуская вытянутой руки, Крисп вполоборота пошел к «Крылу». Затем, удостоверившись, что проблем со стороны Тамми, Спарки, Дэйза и Юза не будет, повернулся к ним спиной, залез на трап и протянул руку сестре.

— Цифра, идем.

— Чего?! Куда идем?! Я не пойду никуда! Я без них никуда не пойду!

— Цифра, идем. Им надо лететь.

— Никуда они полетят! Только через мой труп!

— Ну, улетят они вместе с тобой. Или прямо тут взорвутся, безо всяких полетов. Что это изменит?

— Крисп, ты что? Мы ни за что... — Гайка очнулась под суровым взглядом взметнувшего палец к губам мужа, но сказанного ею хватило, чтобы Цифра ощутила себя хозяйкой положения.

— Видишь? Этого не будет! Они так не поступят!

— Верно, — невозмутимо кивнул Крисп. — А почему, как думаешь?

— Потому, что я их дочь! И вообще, к чему все это? Ты помогаешь мне или нет?

— То есть, они тебя любят, как свою дочь, желают тебе только хорошего и ни за что на свете не причинят тебе зла, верно? — продолжал рассуждать бурундук. Цифра поняла, к чему он клонит, и попыталась сыграть на опережение.

— Не манипулируй! Это не имеет отношения к делу!

— Если их чувства не имеют значения, почему должны иметь значение твои?

— Потому что они хотят умереть! А я хочу, чтобы они жили! Я спасаю их! Я на стороне добра!

— Уверена?

— Уверена!

— А я вот не уверен.

— Но это очевидно!

— Очевидно, что ты неправа. Что ты поддалась эгоизму и панике. Что потеряла способность мыслить логически. Что тобой сейчас движет что угодно, но не стремление творить добро. Что...

— Замолкни! Замолкни! ЗАМОЛКНИ! — Цифра плотно прижала уши к голове и зажмурилась, показывая, что защищена от всего. Кроме, разве что, удара в челюсть. Но Крисп пошел другим путем: перегнулся через борт, дотянулся рукой до приборной доски и с силой ударил кулаком по большой красной кнопке.

— Что это было?! — встрепенулась напуганная громким стуком и щелчком Цифра.

— Крисп ударил по кнопке самоуничтожения, — охотно откликнулась Гайка. — Но поскольку она подключена к спидометру и альтиметру, и настроена на срабатывание лишь по достижению определенной скорости и высоты, то ничего не произошло.

— Не знал про высоту и скорость, — сказал Крисп.

— Ч-ч-ч-что?.. — еле выдавила из себя Цифра. — Ты... ты хотел меня взорвать? Взорвать нас всех? Ты... ты...

— УЙДИ С САМОЛЕТА!

От испуга ли, от неожиданности ли, но Цифра повиновалась и, пулей перелетев через борт, почти не касаясь земли, в несколько феноменальных скачков оказалась перед Тамми и уткнулась ей в живот, чуть не сбив гораздо более крупную белку с ног. Дэйз и Юз, трезво оценив свою силу и массу, порадовались, что она выбрала не их.

— Крисп, это было... — Гайка с трудом подбирала слова. — Ты не должен был! Что же теперь...

— Я разберусь, мам, — натужно улыбнувшись, заверил ее Крисп. — Летите. Пожалуйста. А то еще немного, и я себя как Цифра поведу.

— Весь в папу, весь, — Гайка нежно потрепала сына по шершавой щеке. — Я люблю тебя, Крисп. Ты — моя гордость. Прощай. И... спасибо.

— Не за что, мам. Я тебя тоже люблю. И тебя, пап. Прощайте, — молодой бурундук спиной вперед сошел с трапа, и Чип включил двигатели. Самолет поднялся вертикально вверх на высоту где-то пятого человеческого этажа, потом двигатели повернулись соосными, противоположного вращения винтами назад, и он рванулся вперед, к идеально прямому океаническому горизонту.

— Весь в папу, — повторила Гайка, на сей раз для единственного способного ее слышать — Чипа.

— Ну, положим, не весь, — ответил тот с улыбкой, не поворачивая головы. — Такие приступы ярости — оправданной, не спорю, — скорей по твоей части.

— Да ладно!

— Да правда! Вспомни хотя бы...

— Не надо, не напоминай, — Гайка подняла руку и похлопала себя ладонью по макушке. — Странно, а где мои... Ой, господи, совсем забыла, я же отдала их Цифре!

— Отдала, — подтвердил Чип, беспокойно косясь на жену. — Ты правда об этом забыла?

— Ну, а что ты хочешь? Столько всего произошло... Крисп же знал про скорость и высоту срабатывания механизма, правда? Я уверена, что обсуждала это с ним.

— Конечно, он знал. Я обсуждал это с ним.

— А, да-да-да, а я обсуждала это с Цифрой, — закивала Гайка и тут же поморщилась. — Черт, как это мне надоело, ты б знал. Ни головой покачать, ни повернуться резко...

— Уже недолго, потерпи.

— Да только то и делаю уже бог знает сколько... У них ведь всё будет нормально, как считаешь?

— Да.

— Они его простят?

— Он им всё объяснит.

— Цифра может ему не поверить.

— Она отходчивая. Вся в тебя. И потом, он ее брат-близнец. Она почувствует, что он говорит правду.

— Да, пожалуй. Надеюсь, у нее с чувствительностью лучше, чем у меня.

— Не наговаривай на себя.

— Это правда. Если бы тебя не проткнуло дротиком, я бы, наверное, так и никогда и не поняла бы, что люблю тебя. И не узнала бы, что ты меня любишь.

— Если ты об этом, то беспокоиться за Циферку точно не стоит. Она в курсе о чувствах к ней окружающих.

— О ком речь? Я их знаю?

— Дэйза и Юза? Надеюсь, что да.

— Не язви. Я думала, вдруг ты имеешь в виду кого-то еще.

— Нет, я больше никого не знаю. Ты тоже?

— Тоже нет.

— Ну и хорошо.

— Ты все так же убежден, что лучше Дэйза с Юзом не сыскать?

— Во многих отношениях — да.

— Уже не во всех?

— Ну, все-таки никто не идеален. Но главное, она с ними генетически совместима.

— Насчет Дэйза я бы не была столь уверена.

— Ты же делала анализ.

— Делала. И там не все так однозначно. Да, процент высокий. Но отнюдь не сотня.

— У нас тоже не сотня.

— Но и не шестьдесят три.

— Всё равно выше порога.

— Условного порога. Это ж не фазовый переход ртути в конденсат Бозе — Эйнштейна. В генетике все размыто. Да, у нас с тобой получилось. Но, положа руку на сердце, нам просто очень, очень, очень-очень повезло.

— Ей тоже повезет. И Криспу. Они найдут свою любовь, я в этом уверен. И детей родят.

— Главное, чтобы они после этого выжили. Ну, то есть, Крисп-то выживет, ему рожать не надо...

— Милая, то был несчастный случай.

— Понятно, что не заговор с целью убийства.

— Ну, в самом худшем случае возлюбленный Циферки вырастит их сына и погибнет с ее именем на устах, как Дейл.

— Думаешь, это звучит оптимистично? И потом, нас там не было, а связь он отключил. Откуда ты знаешь, какими были его последние слова?

— По себе сужу. Будь я на его месте, напоследок сказал бы «Я люблю тебя, Гаечка!»

— Даже несмотря на это, я очень рада, что ты не был на его месте. Понимаю, это эгоистично звучит, но...

— Не стоит. Если честно, я тоже этому рад, — признался Чип, который и впрямь был искренне рад, что бомбу нашел именно Дейл. Он был единственным членом команды, за вычетом Гайки, кто мог достаточно быстро смекнуть, что если отколупнуть хотя бы один фрагмент взрывной линзы, первичный взрыв будет недостаточно мощным, чтобы плутониевое ядро достигло критической массы, и ядерного взрыва не будет. Все-таки просмотр всех боевиков без разбора себя оправдал. Увы, в отличие от персонажей вдохновившего его фильма, Дейл нашел бомбу, когда до взрыва оставалось меньше минуты, и банально не успел убежать на безопасное расстояние. Конечно, он мог и не пытаться это сделать, но Чип в это не верил. Дейл был жизнелюбом, каких поискать, и ни за что добровольно не оставил бы Дэйза. В любом случае, после того взрыва осталось, что похоронить. Криспу и Цифре хоронить будет нечего...

— Милый, тебе не кажется, что мы уже слишком долго летим?

— Да, ты права, нам пора. Скорость и высота подходящие?

— В самый раз. Ты не передумал?

Уже изготовившийся положить ладонь правой руки на кнопку бурундук остановился. Он давно всё для себя решил, и всё равно еще раз перебрал в уме все «за» и «против». Аргументов «за» было больше, но аргументы «против» тоже были. Неожиданно для себя Чип обнаружил, что колеблется. Колеблется по-настоящему; совсем не так, как раньше. Куда только вся прежняя решимость подевалась. А вдруг ее и не было? Вдруг он себя обманывал всё это время?..

— Так что, Чип? Возвращаемся?

— Нет, — Чип пару раз стиснул ладонь в кулак, после чего положил ее на кнопку. — Это будет неправильно. В первую очередь по отношению к Криспу. Он на многое пошел, чтобы мы улетели.

— И лидер уже он, — добавила Гайка.

— Да, лидер уже он, — повторил Чип. — Мне там места больше нет. Мое место там, рядом с тобой. Я люблю тебя, Гаечка.

— Я тебя тоже, Чип, — мышка положила ладонь на ладонь мужа, который, подавшись вперед, крепко припал к ее приоткрытым губам. Они никак не согласовывали свои действия, но так хорошо понимали друг друга, что надавили на кнопку оба одновременно.

— Это оно? Вы тоже это видели? Это оно было, да? — нервно спросила Цифра у деливших с ней правый окуляр биноскопа Дэйза и Юза. Те не знали, что сказать и стоит ли, поэтому подзатянувшуюся паузу пришлось нарушить Тамми, которая в компании Спарки наблюдала за происходящим в левый окуляр.

— Да, девочка моя. Это было оно.

Нижняя губа Цифры задрожала. Пару раз шумно втянув носом воздух, юная мышка спрыгнула на землю на все четыре конечности, упала на колени и, уткнувшись носиком в асфальт, забилась в рыданиях. Дэйз и Юустолейпя, не сговариваясь, прыгнули следом и принялись неловко, зато искренне ее успокаивать. Тамми пришлось задержаться, чтобы пообещать Спарки, что она ему всё позже объяснит, поэтому возле Цифры она оказалась последней. Но именно ей удалось найти нужные слова и точки соприкосновения, чтобы Цифра поднялась с колен, утерла ладонью глаза и, покивав в ответ на вопросы, как она и справится ли, крикнула во всю мочь, обращаясь к одинокой фигуре на ограждении смотровой площадки:

— НУ ЧТО?! ДОВОЛЕН?! ОНИ МЕРТВЫ! ТЫ ЭТОГО ХОТЕЛ?!

Крисп опустил отцовский бинокль, которым пользовался лишь для вида, поскольку в силу малого диаметра объектива далекие предметы слишком сильно размывались. Он представлял себе прощание с родителями по-разному, но только не таким. Однако сейчас, когда «похоронное перемирие» подошло к концу, не было иного выхода, кроме как принять этот вызов. Лишь первый из многих, и одновременно чуть ли не самый важный из всех.

— Я хотел этого не больше, чем ты, — начал он, соскакивая с ограждения.

— Нет! Не подходи ко мне! — истошно завизжала Цифра, прячась за спину Тамми. — Убийца! УБИЙЦА!

— Это был их выбор! Я не мог иначе!

— При чем тут они?! Ты хотел взорвать НАС!

— А, ты о кнопке...

— Да, я о кнопке! — язвительно передразнила брата Цифра. — Ты готов был нас всех погубить! И... и ради чего?! Видеть тебя не желаю!

Цифра зарылась лицом в спину Тамми, показывая, что разговор окончен, и любые возражения тщетны. Крисп шагнул вперед, но тут Дэйз с Юзом, не сговариваясь, сделали приставные шаги навстречу друг другу, словно закрывая перед бурундуком створки ворот. Взглядов они, в отличие от Цифры, не отводили и не прятали, но явно питали к Криспу аналогичные чувства.

— Я никого не собирался взрывать. Я знал, что взрыва не будет, — воззвал Крисп к сестре поверх их голов.

— Врешь! — крикнула из-за спины Тамми Цифра.

— Не вру!

— Ты говорил, что этого не знал! Не знал про высоту, про скорость!

— Я врал.

— Ах, то есть, все-таки, ты врал!

— Да, я соврал, чтоб тебя напугать и заставить убраться оттуда.

— И чтобы папа и мама убили себя!

— Ты же их любишь, правда?

Вопрос был неожиданный, и Цифра, прежде чем ответить, даже из-за Тамми выглянула.

— Да, я их люблю! Любила! Но их больше нет! И все из-за тебя!

— Ты говоришь о них в прошедшем времени. Они уже для тебя в прошлом? Больше не существуют для тебя?

— Заткнись! Заткнись! Уж кто бы говорил! Ты их убил!

— Их убила болезнь мамы и любовь к ней папы...

— Нет! Это был ты!

— Они не могли жить друг без друга. Если бы они остались...

— То были бы живы!

— ...это была бы не жизнь, а мучение. И для них, и для всех нас...

— За себя говори!

— ...и ты бы первая начала себя клясть и корить, что не отпустила их тогда, вернее, сейчас. Не могла бы себе этого простить, не находила бы себе места, не могла бы смотреть им в глаза. Я знаю, о чем говорю, потому что чувствовал бы себя именно так, а мы с тобой очень и очень близки в этом плане. Да, я не дал тебе их задержать, я позволил им улететь, но, поверь, мне тоже очень хотелось, чтобы они остались; чтоб они были с нами, здесь и сейчас. Но я должен был их отпустить, должен был позволить им быть всегда вместе, не мучаясь при этом самим и не мучая нас, ведь они понимали бы, как мы страдаем, видя их страдания, и страдали бы еще сильнее, и это было бы невыносимо. Я поступил правильно, мы все в итоге поступили правильно, но это сложно, и грустно, и больно, и печально, и... и...

Крисп резко замолчал, развернулся к товарищам спиной и, уткнув лицо в поднятый и плотно прижатый ладонями к лицу воротник куртки, заплакал навзрыд. Он рыдал практически беззвучно, лишь изредка всхлипывая и судорожно поводя плечами, поэтому, почувствовав макушкой чью-то руку, вздрогнул всем телом и резко развернулся. Сначала он решил, что перед ним Юустолейпя, но поморгав и сфокусировав зрение, понял, что это его сестра.

— Циферка... — выдавил из себя он, — прости...

— Нет, Крисп, — ответила мышка, обнимая его и кладя голову ему на плечо. — Это ты прости. Я не должна была, это просто нашло и...

— Я не хотел тебя убивать...

— Я знаю. Забудь. Это просто... Прости...

— Я бы всё отдал, чтобы... чтобы вернуть их...

— Я тоже...

— Но я не мог иначе...

— Знаю...

— Мне их так не хватает...

— И мне...

Реплик, которыми они обменивались, не слышал больше никто, но и Дэйз, и Юз, и, тем более, Тамми прекрасно понимали, что лучше их не трогать. Что им надо побыть одним, пережить всё это, переварить, пропустить через себя и найти если не умиротворение, то достаточно убедительный ответ на вопрос «как жить дальше?..»

— Там ничего нет!

Все повернулись и посмотрели вверх на источник звука, которым был оставшийся у биноскопа Спарки.

— Там ничего нет! — повторила крыса. — Совсем ничего! Ничего не происходит!

— Так это же хорошо! — натянув улыбку до ушей, крикнула в ответ Тамми.

— Что ж в этом хорошего? Должно же там происходить хоть что-то!

— Нет, дорогой, не должно!

— Правда? — Спарки еще раз для надежности посмотрел в окуляр. — А, тогда всё хорошо! А что мы тогда тут делаем, если тут ничего не должно было происходить?

Понимая, как всё это может быть воспринято и без того подавленными Криспом и Цифрой, Тамми обернулась к ним с извиняющимся выражением лица, но бурундук и мышка в ответ синхронно понимающе улыбнулись краешками губ и пожали плечами, и у белки отлегло от сердца.

— Ну, как бы, тут и впрямь уже ничего не происходит... — осторожно начал самый толстокожий, а потому отошедший от происходящего раньше других Юз.

— Да, это так, — Крисп напоследок ободряюще сжал плечо сестры и двинулся к припаркованному у подножия биноскопа Спасателемобилю, на ходу оправляя и разглаживая изрядно намокший и помявшийся воротник. — Это очень печальный, не побоюсь этого слова, черный день в истории нашей команды, нашей семьи, но, хорошо зная папу и маму, я абсолютно уверен, что они не хотели бы долгого траура. Нет, они бы хотели, чтобы мы как можно скорее вернулись к работе, к борьбе со злом, к спасению жизней. Только так мы покажем, что они в нас не ошиблись, что мы их наследники не только по крови, но и по духу. Что всё, чему они посвятили свою жизнь, было не зря. Что их дело живет. Согласны?

— Согласны! — хором ответили все, причем Спарки сделал это, съезжая по основанию биноскопа, как пожарный по столбу, а Дэйз — сосредоточенно глядя вглубь примыкавшего к набережной парка.

— Что там? — спросил Крисп.

— Девочка ищет щенка, — ответил его друг и напарник, унаследовавший от мамы феноменальный слух. Проследив за его взглядом, Спасатели увидели далекую, но хорошо различимую на фоне растительности благодаря розовому жакету человеческую фигурку. — Похоже, он сегодня, нет, всё-таки вчера, убежал от нее в этом парке и как сквозь землю провалился.

— Но парк же маленький совсем, тут негде потеряться, — заметила Цифра.

— Ну, это с высоты, — возразил Крисп. — Кроме того, он тянется довольно далеко вдоль берега, причем в обе стороны... Похоже, это работа для Спасателей, что скажете?

— Похоже на то! — Юз пылко хрустнул костяшками пальцев.

— Мешкать нельзя, — согласилась Тамми. Все были того же мнения, но никто не двигался с места. Поняв, чего и кого они ждут, Крисп в первый момент оробел. Казалось, всё самое тяжелое уже позади. Остался последний шаг в новую жизнь, на качественно новый уровень. И именно это оказалось самым трудным. Сначала он возжелал, чтобы рядом был папа — единственный, неповторимый и, по правде говоря, незаменимый лидер команды, всегда знавший, что правильно, что нужно, что послужит добру. Пусть бы он, Чип, повел команду, а он, Крисп, еще немного потерпел бы, поучился бы, набрался бы опыта, которого никогда не бывает слишком много... Потом ему подумалось, что в такой день стоит отдохнуть, и вообще им, распутывавшим глобальные заговоры и предотвращавшим разрушительные террористические акты, немного не к лицу заниматься бытовыми мелочами вроде пропавшего щенка, который, не исключено, просто заблудился и скоро найдется. У него на ошейнике наверняка бирка с адресом и телефоном хозяев, и тот, кто его подберет, будет знать, куда обращаться...

«Нет уж, — сказал Крисп себе. — Так не пойдет. Спасатели помогают всем. Для них нет слишком мелких дел!» Кроме того, помнится, одно из первых дел той, прошлой команды Спасателей, тоже началось с исчезновения щенка — или котенка? котенка, да! — а закончилось спасением города от разрушения молниеметом профессора Нимнула. В этом деле никогда не знаешь наверняка, как оно повернется...

— Нельзя, — сказал он вслух. — Не будем мешкать. Все готовы? Ну, тогда... — он набрал полную грудь воздуха и, взметнув вверх крепко сжатый кулак, крикнул так громко, как только сумел: — СПАСАТЕЛИ, ВПЕРЕД!

From the day we arrive on the planet

And, blinking, step into the sun

There's more to be seen

Than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

Some say, "Eat or be eaten."

Some say, "Live and let live."

But all are agreed

As they join the stampede

You should never take more than you give

In the circle of life

It's the wheel of fortune

It's the leap of faith

It's the band of hope

'Til we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle, the circle of life

Some of us fall by the wayside

And some of us soar to the stars

And some of us sail through our troubles

And some have to live with the scars

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

In the circle of life

It's the wheel of fortune

It's the leap of faith

It's the band of hope

'Til we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle, the circle of life

It's the wheel of fortune

It's the leap of faith

It's the band of hope

'Til we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle, the circle of life

On the path unwinding

In the circle, the circle of life

Комната была обставлена крайне скудно. Если уж на то пошло, это было внутреннее пространство стального куба, выходы из которого закрывались удерживаемой на месте неодимовыми магнитами тяжелой пластиной, нагнетавшими воздух процессорными кулерами и толстым экранированным кабелем. Его расходившиеся подобно щупальцам жилы были подсоединены к десяти расположенным в четыре яруса 5,7-дюймовым дисплеям от смартфонов и такому же количеству камер от них же, сориентированных и настроенных таким образом, чтобы смотрящий на экран дисплея одновременно смотрел практически в центр соответствующего объектива. Это позволяло непринужденно устанавливать и поддерживать зрительный контакт с тем, кто находился по ту сторону экрана, что в данном случае было критически важно.

— Приветствую всех, — заговорил лемминг, изображенный на экране, венчавшим квадратную видеостену. — Сегодня у нас знаменательный день. Наши ряды пополнились очень неординарной личностью. Настолько неординарной, что Комитет счел не просто возможным, но единственно верным решением назначить его вашим, господа, непосредственным начальником. Прошу любить и жаловать: руководящий секретный бурундук Чарльз Мэйплвуд!

Смотревшие с остальных экранов девять разномастных грызунов, судя по фонам за их спинами, находившиеся в точно таких же коммуникационных кубах, синхронно, но крайне по-разному кивнули. Кто-то приветливо улыбался, кто-то смотрел насторожено, кто-то склонил голову чуть набок, неприкрыто оценивая, прямо-таки взвешивая свежепредставленного. Сидевший за столиком перед экранами бурундук поочередно посмотрел на каждый из девяти экранов и сдержанно кивнул каждому из слушателей в ответ. Они не могли видеть друг друга, но вот его видели все, поэтому он хранил нейтральное выражение лица. Выработка индивидуальных подходов и выстраивание межличностных отношений подождут. Времени впереди много.

— Благодарю, главный руководящий секретный лемминг Шельм, — поблагодарил бурундук, переведя взгляд на верхний экран. — Сделаю всё возможное, чтобы оправдать оказанное мне доверие.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом, Чарли, — ответил Шельм, и бурундук отметил, что как минимум трое его подчиненных не скрыли удивления, граничившего с трепетом, в то время как еще двое, напротив, скептически усмехнулись уголками губ. Похоже, такое панибратство лемминг демонстрировал крайне редко и только в отношении горстки избранных. Бурундук не знал, радоваться этому или нет, поэтому всем своим невозмутимым видом показывал, что и сам воспринимает это как должное, и другим советует.

— Ну что ж, недельную норму официоза выполнили и будет. Не смею вас более задерживать. Работайте, — и Шельм отключился.

Бурундук еще раз окинул взглядом оставшиеся активными экраны. Ему уже приходилось руководить девятью членами команды, но сейчас всё было совсем иначе, ведь каждый экран соответствовал одному из девяти историко-географических регионов США, а грызуны на них были главами региональных ячеек. Они были четвертым уровнем иерархии. Он — пятым. Выше только три — континент, полушарие, мир. Есть куда стремиться, в общем.

— Руководящий секретный бурундук Чарльз Мэйплвуд, разрешите вопрос? — ни с того ни с сего заговорил куратор Тихоокеанского побережья. В отличие от голоса Шельма, его голос перед попаданием в общий канал проходил целую систему искажающих фильтров. Поэтому никто, кроме бурундука, пользовавшегося выделенной линией, не смог бы ни идентифицировать его, что служило дополнительной мерой безопасности, ни расслышать излишне приторные нотки и нажим, с которым тот произнес слово «Чарльз».

— Разрешаю.

— Как прошел полет?

— Более чем удачно, благодарю вас, — ответил бурундук, ничуть не покривив душой. Действительно, всё прошло как по нотам. После нажатия на кнопку из бортов «Крыла» выдвинулись герметизировавшие кабину створки из бронестекла, после чего импровизированная спасательная капсула была сброшена вертикально вниз и успела пролететь почти фут, прежде чем взрыв уничтожил ставший беспилотным самолет. Это послужило одновременно дымовой завесой и сигналом для верной подруги Шельма, касатки Кати, заранее приплывшей в условленный квадрат. Само собой, всю операцию, от фальсификации результатов томографии до доставки двух считавшихся отныне мертвыми Спасателей в оговоренное место, курировала Тихоокеанская ячейка, поэтому ничего удивительного в осведомленности ее главы не было. А вот сам факт поднятия этого вопроса здесь и сейчас настораживал. Что это было? Набивание себе цены? Предупреждение ему? Намек всем остальным? Первый день в должности, а уже столько вопросов...

Может, он зря согласился на этот пост? Может, надо было начать с предыдущего уровня? С той же Тихоокеанской ячейки, к примеру? Шельм, правда, уверял, что это не его уровень, что там его талант будет работать вхолостую, и что на самом деле он достоин большего, просто на более глобальные должности новичков назначать нельзя по уставу. Но ведь Шельм мог и ошибиться в нём...

А может быть, он сам в себе ошибся? Может быть, зря напросился сюда? Ведь изначально Шельму и его конторе была нужна только его гениальная супруга, к которой он пошел пускай ценным, но всё же довеском. Может, его место не здесь? Может, ему здесь не место?..

«Спокойствие, Чарли, держи себя в руках», — одернул себя бурундук. Шельм ему все уши прожужжал насчет необходимости вжиться в новую личность настолько, чтобы перестать отзываться на старое имя, что он даже в мыслях старательно называл себя Чарльзом Мэйплвудом. Равно как и о жене старался думать исключительно под псевдонимом, благо словосочетание «руководящая секретная мышь-инженер Глория Хаммер» звучало внушительно и очень ей шло. Интересно, как она там? За всё это время они лишь единожды переговорили по видеосвязи, и бурундук не мог не отметить, что она прямо-таки расцвела. Любопытно, что способствовало этому больше: интенсивный курс восстановительной терапии для выведения из организма необходимых для убедительной симуляции онкологии отравляющих веществ или окунание с головой в родную стихию? При встрече выясним...

— Отчет о накладных расходах будет у вас на столе в десять вечера, — выдержав вежливую паузу, пообещал тихоокеанец. Под этим скрывалось обещание предоставить точно в срок очередной доклад об успехах нового состава команды Спасателей. Но контекст не мог не настораживать. Что же это всё-таки такое? Простое служебное рвение и желание сходу выслужиться? Или маскировка истинного к нему отношения как к грызуну, незаслуженно, через голову, занявшего место, которое он, глава Тихоокеанской ячейки, считал по праву своим? Ограничится ли его нелюбовь такими завуалированными уколами, или в будущем с его стороны стоит ожидать более активных и неприятных действий? Или он просто зря себя на пустом месте накручивает? Нет, в этом деле мелочей не бывает. Как наверняка сказал бы Дейл, «на следующий уровень пустили, а новых жизней не выдали...»

С другой стороны, их вполне можно было получить. Одно повышение в должности, переход на один из трех высших уровней иерархии — и он станет элитой организации, признанным носителем уникальных знаний и опыта, которого надо всячески холить, лелеять и беречь. Вплоть до продления жизни за счет пересадки здоровых органов от тех, кому они уже не понадобятся, благо, в горячих точках вроде Балкан и Ближнего Востока и регионах, где жизни простолюдинов никогда особо не ценилась, скажем, в тех же Юго-Восточной Азии и Латинской Америке, черная трансплантология поставлена прямо-таки на поток. В донорах, учитывая специфику работы конторы и текучку кадров, тоже недостатка не наблюдалось, на фоне чего предписание «ни живыми, ни мертвыми своих не бросать» обретало прозаический окрас инструкции по экономии ценных ресурсов, недалеко ушедшей от призывов сдавать на утилизацию пластиковые бутылки и батарейки. Жизнь она такая, да. Зато есть все основания надеяться, что смерть того же Рокфора не была напрасной и его могучее сердце продолжает стучать в груди кого-нибудь из главных руководящих секретных грызунов. Того же Шельма, к примеру, который явно задержался на этом свете намного дольше, чем предписано законами природы...

Впрочем, кто он, Чарльз Мэйплвуд, такой, чтобы его в этом винить, если и сам отнюдь не прочь пройти аналогичный курс «лечения»? Годы и стрессы, как ни крути, берут свое, а ведь хочется еще столько всего успеть, до столь многого дожить. Поприсутствовать инкогнито на свадьбах сына и дочери; понаблюдать издалека, как они нянчат своих детей; узнать из новостей и отчетов подчиненных об их новых подвигах, которые так и останутся для широкой публики деяниями неуловимых благодетелей. В конце концов, они пока предотвратили лишь один теракт с использованием атомной бомбы, а сколько их, поди, еще разные темные личности готовят?..

Хотя, знаете, нет. Атомные бомбы — это всё-таки слишком опасно. Лучше пусть они до старости ищут пропавших щенков, котят, канареек и аквариумных рыбок. А атомные бомбы возьмет на себя он, их отец. Благо, у него для этого есть все необходимые умения, ресурсы и полномочия.

— Спасибо большое, буду ждать с нетерпением, — приязненно улыбнувшись, ответил он главе тихоокеанской ячейки, после чего еще раз поочередно обвел взглядом экраны. — Ну, а теперь к делу, в порядке живой очереди. Новая Англия, доложите обстановку.

 _В произведении использован текст песни Элтона Джона_ _"_ _Circle_ _of_ _Life_ _"._

 _Все персонажи сериала «Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь» являются собственностью_ _Walt_ _Disney_ _Corporation_ _и используются без их разрешения исключительно в целях личного развлечения. Остальные персонажи, равно как и все описанные выше события, являются плодом авторского воображения._

 _Май — сентябрь 2017 г._


End file.
